Today's vehicles have increasingly quieter cabins. In particular, vehicles can use sound damping materials to isolate the vehicle's interior from external noise. Additionally, vehicles can include noise reduction systems to help provide a quieter driving experience. Reducing cabin noise, however, may not be selective as to the type of noise that is reduced. For example, passive or active noise reduction techniques may attenuate environmental sounds indiscriminately. Accordingly, sounds that the driver or passengers may want to hear may be attenuated as much as sounds that the occupants may not want to hear. Therefore, what are needed are systems and methods for providing acoustic control of a vehicle's interior.